


Happy Pride!

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: I decided to write a one shot for Lesbian Pride Day, and as always, the story ended up becoming way too long for one day.Maggie is a walking rainbow. Alex can't drive for shit, but damn can she sing.TW: Don't worry it's just fluff.





	1. Drove Me Wild

“Come on, Danvers! How can you possibly be THIS bad at parallel parking?” Maggie giggles from the passenger seat, looking out the window at the steady stream of queers running down the sidewalk.

“I drive a motorcycle, Mags. I haven’t parallel parked a normal car in 4 years.” Alex snaps at her, all the while beaming.

“Sorry for expecting you to be able to do anything straight, Danvers.”

“Isn’t that the opposite of why we’re here?” Alex smiles that cute little smile to herself as she reminds herself that this moment is really happening. After almost a year, she’s finally made it to this moment.

After the third or fourth try, she finally gets the car into the space on the side of the street, and Maggie immediately hops out.

Maggie is already wearing her rainbow ray bans from last year, and her badge, because she cares so much about representing the law enforcement community positively. Alex admires her for that.

Her hair is tied into a high ponytail behind her head because she said it’s too fucking hot, and Alex personally thinks that only made her hotter.

Her tank top says “Of course I’m Pro Gay. I didn’t practice  for this long to be an Amateur Gay.” She says one of her friends bought it for her, but Alex knows for damn certain that Maggie spent her own money on that cheesy, unbelievably sexy little piece of shit.

Alex bites her lip thinking about what she’s gonna do when that tank top ends up on the floor later.

Alex looks around and sees most people similarly dressed, and feels a little out of place.

She did put a lot of thought into looking as gay as possible, but it’s too hot for flannels, and most of her other tank tops are DEO issued, and well, obviously she couldn’t wear those. She spent way too long staring into her drawers before throwing on this red and white stripe tank top over her normal black sports bra and a pair of basketball shorts. The newly emerging summer sun has sparked the reappearance of her freckles, which she has always resented, but Maggie seems to like them. She also got her hair done last week. The stylist called it an undercut, before handing Alex the mirror. Maggie called it a walking orgasm, before putting her mouth to much better use than talking.

“Babe, hurry up. I wanna show you off.” Maggie beckons to her. Maggie notices her slight anxiety, always the doting detective.

“Alex, sweetie, you belong here. You have nothing to be afraid of.” Maggie grabs her hand and squeezes it. Both their palms are a little sweaty from the sweltering temperatures, but the gesture calms Alex.

“Lead the way, Gay.” Alex laughs.

“See, you’re a natural.” Maggie starts to pull Alex towards the sidewalk with all the other gays. Someone is playing “Drove Me Wild” by Tegan and Sara very loudly with their friends ahead of them, and all of them start singing along in various levels of off key. Alex joins in quietly, because she actually knows this one, but by the chorus she’s zoned out and singing fairly audibly. One by one the others stop singing and look back over their shoulders to find the voice.

“Who the fuck is that?” mumbles the woman holding the phone.

Alex is off in her own world, and it takes her a verse to realize people are staring.

“I WOULD HAVE HAD US SWERVING THROUGH THOSE STREETS… oh shit. Sorry.”

She stares down at her feet as she walks, taking note of every crack in the pavement.

“Nah dude, you were so good.” The woman assures her. Her friends join in. They’re all around Alex’s age, and very clearly none of them are straight.

“I know right?” One of them nods at the first one.

“And you’re hot. Your girlfriend is a lucky woman.”

“Damn right.” Maggie adds, sounding a little out of breath. Because of the long walk. Definitely because she had no idea Alex could sing and it’s making Maggie want to pin her to the nearest flat surface and fuck her beautiful brain out. That would be inappropriate in this public place. Maggie is a cop, after all. Wow, it really is getting hot out here.

Meanwhile, Alex may spontaneously combust from all the praise and attention, and looking over at Maggie, who is not hiding her surprise very well at all, is only making her more excited and anxious.

They finally reach the bridge that leads into the festival. Everyone has to stop to go through bag check and metal detectors.

“Hey singing girl.” Someone comes up next to her.

“Um… hi. Alex. My name is Alex. Not singing girl. Obviously. Oh my god I look like an idiot.” She starts hyperventilating. Maggie starts massaging her hand.

“It’s cool, dude. I’m Ashley. First Pride?”

Alex just nods vigorously.

The woman smiles warmly at her and shares a knowing look with Maggie, who she recognized from prior events.

“Welcome to the family!”


	2. Technicolor Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but I've seen so many different reactions from people when they first experience pride. 
> 
> Watching Alex take it all in triggers a flashback for Maggie
> 
> TW: Very mild teenage Maggie angst. I think that's it.

The world around Alex has exploded into a magnificent technicolor patchwork of freedom and beauty that overwhelms her to the point of speechlessness. Her jaw drops as she turns to stare in every direction at the majestic array of flags and streamers in every color combination she can imagine, representing dozens of groups of people who all share her own desire to see and be seen as equal and valid. 

So much noise fills the air in a cacophony of melody and laughter. She can tell there must be some kind of a stage to her left, past the rows upon rows of booths. Every so often cheers erupt between songs. You can almost feel the excitement in the sound.

Her sense of smell is bombarded from the other direction by a combination of smoke, sugar, and liquor. She looks to the vendors selling all kinds of egregiously overpriced festival fare, as well as all the alcohol you could ever want. Something tells her not all of that smoke is from barbecue, but she doesn’t comment, because then Maggie would be obliged to go do her job instead of staying here holding her hand.

She gazes up at the soothing summer sky, absorbing the feeling of the brilliant mid-morning sunlight on her skin.

For once she thinks she may truly understand what it’s like to be Kara. This entire situation is sensory overload.

Maggie spends this entire minute just watching Alex process everything. She still remembers her first pride. She was 16 years old, and she had finally saved up enough money to buy a car. It was the crappiest piece of shit imaginable, but it was her ticket to independence. 

Unlike Alex, Maggie had started crying by this point. Not just mild tearing up, but full heavy sobs that broke out of her in fits. She sat down in the grass under a huge leafy birch tree and fiddled with her smudged tortoiseshell glasses. That’s where she was when they found her.

“Hey kid.” Two guys sat down next to her. Their fingers were laced together. That was the first thing Maggie noticed. She pushed her oversized frames up so she could see them better. They always slid down the bridge of her nose when she got sweaty like this, and the tears couldn’t be helping.

“Hi.” was all she could manage.

“Are you here alone?” One of them asked. They looked to be about her parents’ age. The memory singed a little. She nodded anyway, looking down at the freshly cut grass between her sneakers.

“Do your parents know you’re here?”

She turned away and covered her face between her crossed arms.

“It’s alright we won’t tell them. We don’t want to hurt you. We just want you to be safe, and you’re not safe here by yourself.”

She kept her head buried. “They don’t want me anymore.”

She heard no response and assumed they’d left, until she felt it. They were hugging her. She hadn’t been hugged in almost 3 years, she’d counted. She started crying again. 

They didn’t leave her alone for a moment until she was safely in her car headed home. They strolled along through the throngs for hours. She listened intently as they talked about their story: falling in love in Afghanistan, sneaking around in hopes of stolen kisses in empty closets, buying their first little apartment with the faulty little dishwasher that they always argued about replacing, and their big plans to fly to Massachusetts and finally get married because this year, 2004, was the beginning of a new age. “Things will be better for your generation, I promise.” 

A young Maggie Sawyer held those words like a prayer through the longest days and darkest nights to follow. Things will be better someday. Little by little they did get better. By the time she graduated from college, 5 states had marriage equality. Every year a couple more joined the list, and bit by bit the country got more accepting. There’s still a long way to go, but right now is the best time ever to be herself. 

“Come on, baby, let’s go explore.” Alex yanked on her hand, clawing Maggie out of her thoughts. Maggie blushes from embarrassment after realizing she just zoned out completely while surrounded by people. 

“Sorry I just needed a minute.” She cracks an anxious smile as the ragtag bunch of misfits starts heading to the first row of booths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share your pride stories below! I would share mine, but most of it is wrapped up in here.


	3. Make Alex Gay Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I need an opinion. Would it be better to cut off the fic here or finish it in July???
> 
> We meet the rest of Alex and Maggie's new friends. Gayness ensues.
> 
> TW: Mentioned dub con. Also my character's religious beliefs do not reflect my own. If I accidentally offend you, please tell me I am happy to explain my choices and make changes as needed

The rows are a mixed up hodgepodge of pride and capitalism. The first couple are normal brands who’ve stuck rainbows on their logos to make a few bucks. The girls in the group all start joking around about how all these brands are like those pillow princesses you pick up in college. Alex is the black sheep that WAS that pillow princess in college. She was so drunk she blacked it out, but she woke up naked in some hundred footer’s bed and didn’t even question it. Now she’s gay. Everyone laughs.

“Here’s the thing about all the corporate shit.” Maggie addresses the group, “It still means they support us. Most of them are donating proceeds to Trevor and True Colors and GLSEN and all of that is really important shit.”

“Humanitarian industrial complex.” One of the other women, who introduced herself as Shaniqua, but her friends call her Shane-iqua because of some reference to _The L Word_ that Alex doesn’t understand.

“Exactly. The private sector shifting part of its focus towards philanthropy is a good thing.”

They come up to an insurance company that has a Spin The Wheel game set up. Between the six of them, they win two sweatbands, a headband, a pen, and one of those card holders to go on your cell phone. As expected every item is emblazoned with rainbows and brand trademarks. They all agree to donate the accessories to Alex so that the poor gayby has something rainbow to wear. She puts the sweatbands on both her wrists.

“It’s like gay ass Wonder Woman” Sunstra adds, giggling to herself. She’s even shorter than Maggie, but her her sense of humor is enormous.

This is a reference that Alex understands, so she plants her feet, crosses her arms over her head and pretends to use the bracelets of submission.

“And with that move she makes any woman she wants sub for her. Look it worked.” Sunstra nods at Maggie, who’s basically drooling at the sight of Alex’s very muscular arms flexing over her head.

“Excuse you. I am a top damnit.” Maggie gets really defensive to try and distract from how embarrassed she is. She’s lying a little bit. Yes, she usually tops, but she was definitely thinking about getting under Alex at that particular instant. Every lesbian is a little bit vers.

“You and Sunny can be the Jetpack Patrol” Ashley laughs.

“Please stop calling me Sunny, Ashtray.”

They proceed down the next row past a health clinic offering free HIV testing, a clothing drive for homeless queer youth in the National City Area, and a very nice group of Quakers who restore Alex’s wavering faith in faith. She still doesn’t get how other Christians can say that God hates gays. God loves everyone. That’s kinda the whole fucking point of God. Come on, she went to Church like 5 times a year growing up and she still got that much.

Alex definitely wants to believe. She at least wants to believe that someone is out there. Yeah okay burning bushes and walking on water sounds like nicely aged, distilled bullshit, but she has to wonder.

Sunstra talks for a little bit about how her family is all Zen Buddhist, and they were all chill with the whole gay thing, but it was the dirty jokes they couldn't handle. She doesn't really jive with the zen vibe, but they all still love her. Mostly. 

Maggie decides to tell the short version of her life story, growing up Catholic, going to Catholic school with a bunch of rich white kids who treated her like shit, coming out, and how at this point she can't believe in any god, because what kind of god lets all the terrible shit in the world happen. Alex grips her hand tightly to support her.

Shaniqua doesn't talk to her parents anymore for the same reason. They didn't throw her out when she told them. They refused to let her leave. They kept her at home where they could put her to work. She was grounded from the day she told them at 15, sentenced to staying home being homeschooled and babysitting her siblings. They were punishing her everyday for being trans. Burning her clothes, throwing out her makeup, et cetera. They kept having their preacher come and pray the gay away, which was invalidating and frustrating, because if it didn't work the first time, why were they still trying? She stayed in that house that wasn't a home anymore until she was 18, and then she ran out the door and never looked back. She still worries about how the little ones turned out. There were 6 when she left, and her mama probably kept making babies for a few more years because she didn't believe in birth control. Shaniqua was the oldest. She was supposed to take care of them. She wanted to. But the time came when she needed to take care of herself.

Ashley stays quiet throughout this conversation. They all respect her privacy and don't push for information.

The next row looks the most fun, and everyone ensures Alex that it is. This row is for shopping.

“Time to Make Alex Gay Again.”


	4. “It’s just all so GAY.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me be clear. I am not assuming actress sizes. I am taking writers liberties.
> 
> Alex revamps her entire wardrobe
> 
> TW: Weight insecurities.

Sunstra said it a little loud, causing several people to stop and stare with looks ranging from unsettled confusion to pure joy to complete utter annoyance on their sunburned faces. 

“Oh my god.” Alex’s jaw drops as she takes in the vast expanses of gay merchandise. She’s never seen anything this colorful in her entire life, and she’s visited several other planets.

“Ah there’s nothing like taking a gayby to pride.” Sunstra says in a voice that makes it hard to tell if she’s being sarcastic, belittling Alex, or genuinely feeding off the joy of the moment. Luckily, Maggie catches her facial expression before she has a chance to kick her ass.

“It’s just all so GAY.”

Simultaneously, Sunstra and Maggie chime in with “No shit.” and then glare at each other. As much as Maggie likes the company, she does not want to be sharing Alex. If this is making Alex happy, then she’ll continue to put up with it and wait patiently until she can get her alone.

Alex makes a beeline for the tank tops. 

“Saw that one coming.” Maggie grins. 

“I want them all.” Alex states matter of factly. The very butch very gay employee looks from her face to Maggie’s.

“She’s not kidding.”

The other three share a dazed reaction.

“SUPERGIRL!” Alex yells into the sky.

Maggie counts down from three on her fingers, smirking to herself.

Kara drops out of the sky. “Hey Alex.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go in halfway on a bunch of tank tops. You know my birthday is next month.”

Kara beams at the employee, “We’ll take the lot.”, she imitates Harry Potter and flashes her famous smile, “Oh and I want 2 of the Unicorn one.”

The poor lesbian shop owner forgets how to function for a second. “H-h-have whatev-v-ver you want.” Her stutter acts up tremendously, and she kicks herself for looking like an idiot in front of her idol. She pushes the shop’s inventory into Alex’s hands so that she can cover her face with her own.

“Um, actually I need a size large.” Alex nervously looks down at her shoes. Maggie squeezes her hand. She whispers in her ear, “More arm hole space to show off your sexy muscles."

“Me too.” Kara chirps. That’s a bold faced lie. She wears a size medium, but she doesn’t like seeing Alex upset. Her genetics have made it impossible for her to be any smaller, but there’s still a sting in having to tell people that in public. Anyway, Kara is only buying one, and she doesn’t wear tank tops in public anyway. She just thought the unicorn one was cute. She also saw a t shirt that says “Proud of my Gay Sister.” but she’ll come back later and get that when she’s in her normal clothes and wearing it to the surprise birthday party she and Maggie are planning.

Supergirl flies off, drawing all eyes to her, except Maggie, who spots Alex’s tearing her normal tank top off, the sweat shining on her abs as she flexes to pull it over her head. She quickly changes into a new one that says “I can’t keep my thoughts straight.”

Maggie may not be able to wait much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that way all the time. You feel bad about not being a size small, but you feel like you're not allowed to feel bad because you aren't big enough and other people have it worse.


End file.
